The popularity of video recording devices has created a need for storage of the tapes produced from these devices. Users have found that a large number of tapes can be accumulated in a very short period of time, which requires the tapes to be cataloged and stored in a convenient location. One requirement of such storage devices is that they be compact and at the same time readily accessible for use. In order to increase the storage space within a cabinet, storage shelves are often provided on the inside of the door. The weight of material stored on the doors is limited to the load capacity of the hinge assembly.